The present invention relates to a new and distinct Aeonium plant, botanically known as Aeonium arboreum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘MOBamagnum’.
The new Aeonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Tura Beach and Picton, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Aeonium plants with good basal branching habit and short internodes.
The new Aeonium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in Tura Beach, New South Wales, Australia in September, 2008, of a proprietary selection of Aeonium arboreum identified as code number 272, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Aeonium arboreum identified as code number 1678, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aeonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Picton, New South Wales, Australia in August, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aeonium plant by vegetative cuttings in Picton, New South Wales, Australia since February, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Aeonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.